


A Taste of Spring

by periken



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Day Off, Established Relationship, Floral, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, wrenchers gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periken/pseuds/periken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should move away from this freezing shit hole and go some place warm." He turns his head up to Wrench, where Wrench raises an eyebrow at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quankk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quankk/gifts).



> This is a little ficlet I wrote that goes along with a drawing I did for quankk as part of the Wrenchers Secret Santa Gift Exchange! 
> 
> You can see the drawing here on Tumblr: http://tmblr.co/ZEutbx1Ysv1Ml

The cold weather is always the downfall to living in Fargo. Everything else is fine: the job, the apathy of the people, the seclusion. Most of the time, the cold temperature is what makes it unbearable. So often times, Wrench and Numbers are cuddling with each other to keep themselves warm. 

Their usual routine is Numbers in Wrench's lap and Wrench with his arms wrapped around him tightly, along with a blanket around them. The TV would be on too and they would have brief conversations in between commercials.

 _Winter is too long. I want spring to come faster._ Numbers signs, bringing his hands up to Wrench's line of sight.  _We should move away from this freezing shit hole and go some place warm._ He turns his head up to Wrench, where Wrench raises an eyebrow at him. 

_Where would we go? It's not like we can just leave here._

Numbers frowns  _Well, if we can't move away we should take a vacation or something._

Wrench grins at the idea of that. A vacation. Something that is well overdue for the two of them. It's been too long since they've had time to themselves and relax. The long missions and stakeouts recently has taken quite a toll on their usual time reserved for spending time with each other. Today is one of the only days that they have a day off. Actually even today is kind of a work day. The boss called a “quick and short” meeting this morning and having it last much longer than expected did not make Numbers a happy camper. Some time away from Fargo is definitely what the two of them need. He chuckles to himself and gives Numbers a kiss on the cheek. 

_A vacation sounds so good. We should ask for time off next week._

Numbers gives Wrench a big grin, nods and gives Wrench a kiss on his chin. 

~~~~

It isn’t till about 1pm that Wrench started to see a large head droop into his line of sight. He tilts his head to see Numbers fast asleep in his arms. Wrench smiles and admires at how peaceful his partner looks. Every muscle relaxed and free from the stress of work. Wrench gives him a light kiss on the neck. Number’s skin feels cool. He gently reaches over to grab Number’s scarf on the table and wraps it around Numbers and himself. 

Wrench smiles and turns his attention back to the TV. He flips through the channels, finding nothing worth watching. He wants to go up to grab some food but he didn’t want to wake up Numbers so he decided to stay put. 

Looking around for something to do, he sees the flowers that the Aussie gave Numbers resting on the table. Wrench was so confused that day when Numbers came home with a bunch of flowers that had a large ribbon on it. He said the Aussie gave it to him and that made Wrench laugh and even more confused. Numbers said the Aussie walked up to him and gave him the flowers, jokingly saying that Wrench asked him to deliver it to Numbers. Aussie often poked at Numbers saying that he spent way too much time with Wrench for work partners. Numbers would always reciprocate by flipping him off and saying that they’re nothing more than just work partners.  Little did Aussie know that they were actually more than that. Good thing he isn’t smart enough to figure it out. 

He smiles at the sight of the flowers again and suddenly he gets an idea. Wrench smiles to himself and recalls back to his partner’s earlier remark about wanting spring to come faster. He slowly reaches over and grabs the flowers. Time to give Numbers an early taste of spring.

~

Wrench spends the next little while pulling the flowers apart carefully from its stem and tying the flowers to the ribbon with what little things he could find on the table. He chuckles at the idea of Numbers wearing a flower crown. He’d be the most menacing, and grumpiest looking floral hit man ever. 

He takes some of the smaller flowers and places them into Number’s beard. Now it looks like his beard has sprouted little bits of spring. Wrench finishes up the flower crown and gently places the crown onto Number’s head. He grins and takes out his phone to snap a picture of himself giving his floral partner a kiss on the cheek. 

This picture is definitely going into his wallet. 


End file.
